In My Dreams
by Azure Lord Kite
Summary: This is a story about Kyle and his dreams. The day after Kyle begins to act oddly and Kenny will soon figure out what's on Kyle's mind. R&R Please! I will have Chapter 2 up soon! Stan x Kyle Eventually w/ a dash of...well...I'm not gonna tell you.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park. (If I did there'd probably be sex in every episode.) :3

Now the odd thing about fan fictions that I write is the fact that I usually write mid-sized or larger oneshots but this time I am actually interesting in making a slightly longer fan fiction. (This'll be interesting, wonder if I'll pull it off) I am hoping to make this at least 5 chapters.

It was mid September and it was very cold in South Park, Colorado. The day was just beginning and the sun was starting to come into view over the horizon. A cool breeze swept through the town causing the few people that were in the streets to be overcome with a freezing sensation. At the exact same time young Kyle Broflovski woke up suddenly in a cold sweat.

Breathing heavily Kyle spoke under his breath. "Why did I dream that? Am I...?"

Kyle's train of thought was broken off by the sound of his cellular phone playing "GiGi D'Agostino – Silence" which was currently his favorite song. Kyle reached over to his nightstand and look to see who was calling him so early. Looking at the caller ID he noticed it was his father.

Kyle wondered why his dad would call him from the next room but decided to answer anyway. "Hello", Kyle said.

Gerald: "Kyle..., Kyle it's your dad. I'm calling you to make sure that you are getting up for school."

Kyle: "Well, thanks dad but why are you calling me on my cellphone instead of just coming to my room to tell me?"

Gerald: "Oh that's right, I forgot. You see I had to go into work early today since there's a huge case coming up and I need to do some work on it and your mother went out grocery shopping with Stan's mother."

Kyle: "Oh, OK I guess."

Gerald: "Alright well since your awake make sure you get up and get ready for school. It's very cold and windy outside today so it might take a little longer to get to the bus stop. The strange this is that there isn't any snow yet but I'm sure it'll be here soon enough. Anyway Kyle I have to go, have fun at school."

Kyle heard a beeping sound on his cellphone and then he closed the cellphone and collapsed back into his warm bed. He laid on his bed for what seemed like hours staring up at his ceiling trying to make sense of the dream he had just had. Finally Kyle peered over at the clock and noticed it said it was 7:09 AM.

"Well shit, I need to hurry and get ready for school."

Kyle sprung out of his cozy bed and into the frigid air that coursed through his room. Quickly, Kyle stripped himself of his night clothes and put on a towel. He then darted across the hall into the bathroom and started the hot water in order to warm the room up a bit. This was the worst part of these kinds of mornings. The air was ice cold and when you want or need to take a shower you get hypothermia on the way to the bathroom.

The bathroom finally began to warm up and as it did Kyle pulled a small lever on top of the water controls to turn on the shower head. Kyle quickly freed himself from the confinements of his towel then stepped into the shower. Then, just as Kyle got in the shower he immediately felt as if he had stepped on something sharp. Since Kyle had the water running for a while the floor of the shower was wet and Kyle suddenly lost his balance and fell. In an attempt to brace his fall he grabbed the shower curtain with all of his might. This did slow his fall but it did not prevent an impact. Kyle had whacked his head on the tile flooring in the shower. Luckily for Kyle he had only bruised his head and there seemed to be no apparent bleeding. He looked down to see what he had fallen on and it was one of Ike's toy ships that his parents had neglected to take out of the shower when he was done.

"God damnet Ike, learn to put your stuff away!", Kyle yelled sharply.

Kyle's top back-right of his head had a sizable bruise on it. Kyle attempted to feel for any-post incident bleeding. "Ahh!, God damnet!" Kyle felt a jolt of pain shoot through his entire body and dared not touch it again.

Kyle really didn't mind that he had the lump on his head, it was the fact that he knew Cartman was going to make some racist joke that he will pull out of thin air when he got to school.

Kyle sighed deeply and then got back into the shower to continue cleaning himself. He took his body scrubber and put some Old Spice Body Wash on it and rubbed it in until it began to get sudsy. Kyle then took the scrubber and made sure to thoroughly scrub every inch and crevice on his body.

Kyle finally finished showering and stepped out of the shower and was very careful not to step on anything for risk of falling again. He dried himself leaving his hair partially wet. He wrapped his towel around himself and just like before rushed to his bedroom and began to dress.

Kyle had just finished putting his pants on and was beginning to put his shirt on when he again received another jolt of pain from the lump on the back of his head. This time it was due his t-shirt rubbing up against the bruise. He gave it a second attempt being extra careful to avoid touching that part of his head. Finally Kyle put his shoes on and was about to put on his hat when he figured there was no way in hell he could wear his hat with a lump that size on his head. He walked back into the bathroom and brushed his hair down which was very awkward for Kyle. He had recently had his hair cut so it wasn't a foot long, he now had the "Surfer" haircut to where his hair wasn't long, but wasn't short either.

"Hopefully if I leave my hair like this that fat ass won't notice it."

Kyle looked over to the clock in the hallway and noticed that it was 7:53 AM. He rushed out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom where he quickly grabbed all his books and ran downstairs. He darted into the kitchen where he grabbed a bagel and then left his house heading towards the bus stop.

"Oh man, please don't let me miss the bus and have to sit..."

Kyle stopped speaking when he noticed his fear had come true. He was indeed just barely on time to get to the bus but what worried him was that Stan, Kenny, and Cartman were already getting on the bus.

Kyle, with a look of dread, headed towards the bus and boarded. Looking down the aisle he noticed that the far front and back was completely filled up leaving the middle section for Cartman, Kenny, Stan, and himself. Of course when he got to section of the bus where his friends and Cartman were he saw that Kenny and Stan were sitting together and Cartman was sitting alone in a seat behind the last open spot.

Under his breath Kyle said, "..god...damnet..."

Kyle went and sat down in the seat in front of Cartman and prepared himself for a long ride to school.

Kyle looked over to see what Kenny and Stan were doing only to notice that Stan was actually asleep.

"Hey Kenny, is Kyle ok?"

(Muffled) "Yeah, he's fine he just didn't get any sleep last night."

"Oh, ok then."

(Muffled) "Are you ok? You just about missed the bus"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just... woke up late. That's all."

(Muffled) "Ooooh, that's what they call it these days, eh?" Kenny snickered and then made the motion like he was masturbating.

"Dude that's sick" Kyle actually masturbated quite often, he and Stan just always gave Kenny a hard time about him being so horny every hour of the day.

(Muffled) "Ooook. Whatever...", Kenny said laughing.

The two of them snickered quietly and then Kyle heard it. A noise that meant shit was about to hit the fan. Kyle heard Cartman making his usual coughing noise that he pretended to be harmless but in actuality was meant to get Kyle's attention.

Kyle finally got tired of Cartman coughing and turned around. "What is it fat ass?"

"Ooh, such a harsh tone, DEMON!"

"What the hell are you talking about fat ass?"

"Well I couldn't help but notice that you have a large bump on the back of your head. Any normal person would be bleeding still from that but you aren't which means that your inner JEW is a demon! Which also means all jews are demons that need to be banished to hell from where they came!"

"Shut up fat ass, I'm not a demon. The only fucking reason I'm not bleeding right now is because I slowed my fall."

"HA! Nice excuse demon! What..." Cartman got cut off by the sound of the bus that was going 45 MPH coming to a complete stop.

"The bus driver turned around and said, "Shut up or I'm going to kick your out of this bus again!"

Under his voice Cartman said, "You and what army?"

"WHAT!? DID YOU SAY?"

"I said...You and what Army?"

The bus driver lady looked seriously pissed but this time came prepared. She reached into her glove compartment and pulled out a piece of cheesecake on a small plate, a cat, and a hot glue gun. She put the hot glue on the back of the cat which thoroughly pissed off the cat and attached the plate to the back of the cat.

Cartman looked at the cake in awe and faintly said.. "Is that...Strawberry cheesecake?"

"Only the best.", The bus driver lady said in her loud smoke-laced voice.

The bus driver lady put down the cat and the cat quickly dashed out of the bus and just as she expected Cartman ran out following it. As soon as Cartman stepped out of the bus she shut the door and floored it.

Kyle and Kenny enjoyed the rest of the bus trip to school in peace since without Cartman there was nothing to fight over. Finally, the bus arrived at school and the bus driver lady instructed all the students to get the hell out. Kyle gathered his things and stood up out of his seat. He looked over to see that Kenny was waking Stan up. Stan was slowly waking up not quite sure where he was.

At that very moment Kyle's whole body got freezing cold and not just because of the temperature outside. He stood there as the memories of his dream from the night before came to him. Kyle stared as Stan began to slowly get his things together half-asleep. Right then Kyle's mind was telling him to Fight or Flee and Kyle chose to flee. As Stan was getting up Kyle rushed up the aisle pushing many students back into their seats and then Kyle dashed down the stairs of the bus into the school. Kenny watched as Kyle did this and was very curious as to what had gotten into Kyle.

The rest of the students slowly piled out and they headed into their first period. Kenny and Stan were the last two to leave the bus and as soon as they got out the bell for school rang and the two suddenly kicked it into high gear and dashed for their first class. Even though he was rushing to class Kenny couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into Kyle. The two finally reached the classroom door just as the last bell tone was finishing and opened the door to find a full class, Kyle, and Ms. Garrison staring at them all.

Well, all I know is that I suck at "cliffhangers". Lol and it was really hard but I kept sex out of a chapter which means that I will have a chapter 2 because there can't be an M rated fan fiction without Sex! :3

I dunno, just let me know what you think and ways I could improve.


End file.
